WO 2008/152588 A1 discloses a capacitive sensor for sensing electrical fields of a body comprising an electrode, a shield, an insulating separation material separating the electrode and the shield and a housing including associated electronic circuits, wherein the tribo-electric property of the insulating separation material or the material used for the housing substantially matches with that of the skin of the body thereby reducing the generation of static charge on the capacitive sensor. The capacitive sensor is used in applications where motions are present during measurement of electrophysiological signals from the body such as electrocardiography or electromyography.